Sherrie's secret
by Lanilovebug
Summary: Sherrie, who has now been with Drew for over two years, is finally meeting his parents. She is a nervous wreck because little do they know how serious Drew and she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sherrie, who has now been with Drew for over two years, is finally meeting his parents. She is a nervous wreck because little do they know how serious Drew and she really is.

December 19th

Sherrie's POV

"After all this time I'm just now meeting his parents," she tells Constance, who Sherrie has grown close to while touring with Stacee Jax.

"You know how busy you two have been over the last year I'm sure they're just as nervous as you are." Constance says reassuringly.

Sherrie says "Constance, Drew is always telling me how his parents are growing up he said they always hated how much he dreamed to be a musician now that he is he hasn't really talked to them about it.

"They're proud I'm sure he's an extremely successful star what parents wouldn't be proud they probably just didn't want him getting his hopes up and him not become who is today…" Constance says

*Drew calls*

Sherrie: Hey

Drew: Hey, We'll be leaving on the 22nd

Sherrie: Oh, So we'll be spending Christmas there?

Drew: That's what they wanted…

Sherrie: Okay, Well I guess we'll start packing when you get home…

Drew: Sherrie, They'll love you I promise

Sherrie: Drew, I love you

Drew: I love you too baby, I've got to go, I'll be home at 5 or so… Bye

Sherrie: Bye

"You're spending Christmas with them?" Asks Constance.

"I guess so…" Sherrie says

"They'll love you who doesn't love you you're the picture perfect Daughter-in-Law" Constance says

Sherrie says "I'm not even sure they know we're engaged, Constance"

"Unless they live under a rock in the middle of nowhere, they know you're going to marry their son" Constance says back

Sherrie thinking to herself "I hope they like me, along with Drew's younger sister, after all I am going to marry their only son."

Sherrie laughing "You've got a point there I always forget everything I do ends up everywhere"

*Mason, Constance's son walks in*

"Mommy?, " he asks sweetly "When is Daddy coming home?"

"He'll be back soon" Constance says as picking him up

"I better be going Drew should be home soon I'll come by before we leave" Sherrie say as she looks in her purse for her keys.

"Just remember everything will be perfectly fine," Constance says as she hugs her close friend "Say bye to Aunt Sherrie, Mason."

"Bye Aunt Sherrie" Mason says as he goes to the other room.

"See ya soon" Sherrie says as she leaves the Jax resident.

Sherrie in her car driving home starts thinking to herself

"Drew's parents seem to be nice people from the few times I've talked to them because Drew was having to do something and didn't hear is phone ring, but even then they were very short… They've got big news coming their way… Drew does too and I'll have to tell him before we leave… I'll tell him tonight I know he'll be excited about this news… But will they? I mean they've never even met me and I'm pregnant with his child… I haven't even told Constance yet… And she knows EVERYTHING…."

*Pulling up to her house*

Sherrie sees Drew's car in the drive way

*Sherrie opens the door to her house*

Drew says sweetly "Been over at Stacee's?"

Sherrie responds "Yeah, Constance was bored while Mason slept."

Drew asks "How are Mason and Constance? I never see them since Stacee's been on tour"

"They're good I guess Mason misses Stacee and so does Constance but she never says it out loud she doesn't want Stacee to know that." Sherrie says

"I'm sure he knows he misses them too, I know he's glad he's coming home tonight." Drew says

"Mason's glad he is too, he never stops talking about his daddy the rock star it's cute" Sherrie says with a smile on her face as she think of the baby inside of having his or her daddy being a rock star

"Maybe we can go over there tonight and see Stacee I miss him too I'm so used to us going with him" Drew says

"I'll call Constance babe, it was crazy not going with him but it was even crazier having our own tour this year" Sherrie says

*Calling Constance*

Constance: Hey

Sherrie: Hey, what time does Stacee's flight land?

Constance: Seven, why?

Sherrie: Would you mind if we came with you and maybe go out to eat afterwards I've got some news to tell everyone including Drew…

Constance: Yeah, I was going to call you and tell you to come anyway can't wait to hear the news as long as it's good! It is good right?!

Sherrie: I think so, well we'll head back to your house soon, bye

Constance: Bye, love

Sherrie yelling across the house "We're leaving soon get ready"

Drew laughing, "Babe, I'm right behind you"

Sherrie smiling "oh, I didn't see you!"


	2. Chapter 2

December 19th (7:30 p.m.)

On their way to the restaurant

Drew's POV

Drew thinking to himself, "I wonder what Sherrie's big news is, I'm sure it's got something to do with her music career… I guess I'll figure out soon though"

Sherrie asks "Drew are you alright?"

Drew saying without paying much attention, "Oh, yeah just thinking about how the 22nd is going to go"

Sherrie mumbling under her breath "I've been so worried about that..."

Drew hearing what she said takes her hand and holds it and lovingly says "Baby, you see that ring on your finger... I gave that to you because I want to marry you not anyone else my parents will love you and if they don't it's their loss because you mean everything to me you're the one I see everyday not them so you won't lose me I promise"

Sherrie smiles and looks a her beautiful ring

"Drew I have something to tell you and I want you to know before Constance or Stacee..." Sherrie says nervously

"You can tell me anything baby" Drew says as he pulls in the restaurants parking lots

Sherrie looking down says "Drew I'm pregnant..."

Drew unsure what to think but at the same time so happy says "Sherrie I love you now why were you so afraid to tell me that?'

Sherrie looking at him "I was afraid about what you would think"

Drew looking into her eyes, kisses her forehead and says "Baby do you wanna know what I'm thinking?"

Sherrie still a little nervous smiles and says "Yes I would"

"I love you even more and I already love our child" Drew says before opening his door "Now lets get in the restaurant and tell them the big news"

Constance's POV

"Stacee I've missed you so much everything just isn't the same without you I'm so glad your tours over" She says as she kisses Stacee once again since he's gotten off the plane.

"I've missed you too and Mason too I've been thinking maybe you two should come with me on my tours from now on I mean Drew and Sherrie most of the time are on the same tour and I can't handle not being with you I love you so much Constance"

"I'd love that Stacee" Constance says with a smile on her face "Would you like to go on tour with Daddy, Mason?"

Mason looking out the window of their car screams "Yeah, I love daddy!"

The entire Jax family just seems so happy about this news.

Constance says "Sherrie has news for us and I'm not sure she's even told Drew yet she seemed a little nervous about it"

Stacee laughing "You've always been so protective of her you know? I'm sure everything's fine she's probably still worried about meeting Drew's parents... Drew said she was a little scared but I'm sure his parents are just as nervous"

Stacee pulling into the parking space at the restaurant

Constance laughing "I guess we'll know soon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Stacee, Constance, and Mason walk into the restaurant and see Drew and Sherrie sitting at a table

Sherrie's POV

"I'm so nervous to tell Constance and Stacee... I'm still extremely nervous about going to your parents even more so now knowing that I'm pregnant.." Sherrie said looking down at the table.

Drew took her hand and said "Constance and Stacee will be just as happy as I was darling... and my parents are nothing to fret over baby"

Sherrie smiled as the words Drew said comforted her.

Drew tell Sherrie "Constance, Stacee, and Mason are here"

Sherrie laughed and said "Normally we're the ones running late!"

Stacee walks up and hugs Sherrie and Drew as he exclaims "It's been way to long I've missed you all so much!"

Drew hugs Constance and Sherrie picks up her godchild Mason. Stacee and Constance take a seat at the table and the couples order their meals.

Constance not being able to not know the secret blurts out "Okay we have to know well I have to know Sherrie what's your secret?"

Drew hugs Sherrie and reminds her they're all friends and she has nothing to be afraid of.

Sherrie smiles and say "I'm pregnant"

Constance stands up nearly jumping up and down and runs to the other side of the table hugging Sherrie showing Sherrie she truly does have nothing to ever worry about.

Stacee smiles and looks Sherrie "So who's the father"

Constance, Sherrie, and Drew laugh and Drew exclaims "I am who else?"

Stacee laughs along with them

Mason asks shyly "What does pregnant mean mommy?

Constance laughs and say "Aunt Sherrie has a baby in her tummy!"

Mason gives a strange look and says "Do you love your baby Aunt Sherrie?"

Sherrie pauses for a moment not ever really thinking about loving her child yet she had just found out she was indeed expecting then gives her answer "Yes, I do very much"

Mason gives her an even stranger look and says "Why you eat your baby then?"

Constance laughs and says "Sweetheart she didn't eat her baby!"

Mason looks at his mother and says "You said it was in her tummy that's where you said my food went!"

They all laugh at Mason's sweet innocence.

After having their meals the couples go on their ways back home after many congratulations to Sherrie and Drew.

December 21st

Drew's POV

I sat on the couch in the home watching my lovely wife to be and mother of my unborn child buzz around the house making sure she had everything she would need for the next week at my parents home. I thought to myself "I truly am a lucky guy, I have an amazing fiancé. She's going to have my first child, I'm beyond happy… Question is will my parents be just as happy? They were against premarital sex… and well bringing home my pregnant fiancé was going to ensure I had indeed done that I myself hadn't even told them we were engaged … I'm sure they know how couldn't they have it was around everywhere for the first month after I proposed to her… I honestly didn't care with what my parents had to say about the matter though I love Sherrie, I love my child nothing they can do will change that… My parents never really agreed to anything I had ever done what would change that my success I doubt that… I just don't want Sherrie to know all of this… I hope they fool me and actually act supportive just this once…

Sherrie interrupted my thought "Drew are you done packing we're leaving early in the morning so we can make dinner at your parents" she said.

With all the thoughts I had going on in my head I had completely forgotten to pack half the items I need most of them just being Christmas presents though…

"Almost" I said

"You had better hurry we still need our sleep goofy" Sherrie said

"I love you my goober!" I said causing her to giggle.

"I love you, too Drew" Sherrie said adorably.

"I'm done packing baby, what about you?" I said already knowing the answer to.

"I only need one more outfit my Christmas one, have you seen my red dress?" Sherrie said.

"Did you check your dresser? I saw a dress there I think it was red darling." I said not all that sure.

"No I haven't" Sherrie said as she ran upstairs to our bedroom.

"THANK YOU DREW BABY! IT WAS THERE!" She yell down at me.

I smiled I loved helping Sherrie even with the simplest of things it just made me feel as though I was need "We better get going to bed babe. We have an early morning you know" I said mocking her in a playful way.

Sherrie laughed and said "Night baby I love you as we laid down in our bed together"

"Night my darling I love you extremely much" I said as I kissed her goodnight

She snuggled close to me and I wrapped my arms around her body as she and I fell asleep.


End file.
